


Hot Bath

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bath, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, thekagakuroxmasevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nearing Christmas, and Kuroko’s a bit cold while over at Kagami’s apartment. They could break out the kotatsu, but Kagami has a better idea. (written for the kagakuro christmas event on Tumblr #15: Hot Bath)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Bath

He had no idea when he'd started picking up on all the little cues and subtle things about Kuroko, but at this point he supposed just the fact that he did was enough. Especially now, when Kagami noticed Kuroko shivering out of the corner of his eye as they both sat on the couch in his apartment. 

It was Christmas break, and the actual holiday itself was days away, so Kagami had managed to get his partner to agree to spending the night with him at his apartment. He tried to keep his instances of kidnapping Kuroko all for himself to a minimum since they got together so his boyfriend wouldn't have to field any awkward questions from his family just yet, but he couldn't help himself this time. They didn't always have a lot of downtime, with school, Kuroko's family, practice, and games, so could he be blamed for wanting to take advantage of it when it came around? 

"You cold?" Kagami asked, looking over at Kuroko who was having a hard time concealing the fact that he was shivering a little. 

"Maybe a bit." Kuroko replied, and Kagami frowned. It was a touch cold in here. "Do you think we should get out the kotatsu?"

That wasn't a bad idea, now that Kagami thought of it. And honestly it wouldn't kill him to turn the heat on a bit. His own body temperature always ran kind of warm so sometimes he didn't even realize when it wasn't on. He considered the idea awhile longer before getting a new one, however. 

"Actually, I think I can do one better."

Kuroko tilted his head, giving him a questioning look as Kagami got up, leaning down to press a kiss against his boyfriend's forehead before walking over, making sure to set the heat a bit higher on the thermostat before making his way to the master bathroom. Making his way over to the tub, he started running the hot water. This was a good idea, right? Afterwards, if Kuroko wanted, they could crawl into bed, wrap the blankets around themselves and just shut out all the cold that the weather was bringing. 

It took a bit to get the tub filled, and Kagami could have figured that Kuroko would get curious and coming looking for him. As it filled, his partner appeared in the doorway with something of a deadpanned look. 

"A bath? If Taiga-kun wanted to get me naked, he could have just asked." 

Kagami looked up and sputtered at Kuroko's rather direct response to this. "Idiot! That's not why I'm doing this!" 

Granted, that would be a nice part of it, but that was totally not the entire reason. 

Kagami looked away and rubbed the back of his neck as he usually did when he was unsure or nervous about something. "I just…kinda thought it would be nice, that's all." 

The look on Kuroko's face melted into a small smile and his partner made his way over to him, wrapping him up in a gentle hug. "You're right. It sounds very nice. Thank you." He said in a soft voice, causing anything that was left of Kagami's annoyance to just melt away. He returned the hug, gently kissing the top of Kuroko's head.

"It's almost done. How about you go get ready, huh?" 

"Yes." Kuroko replied, moving away from his arms and back into the bedroom to go remove his clothes. In the meantime, Kagami finished filling the tub, removing his own clothes and hanging them on a nearby towel bar before checking the temperature of the water. Seemed about right, but if it was too warm for Kuroko, he could always add a bit more cold water to balance it out. 

Instead of waiting, Kagami climbed into the bath and sighed as he settled into the warm water. That actually felt a lot better. He idly wondered how cold it actually was in his apartment before he'd even noticed, glad that he'd thought enough ahead to turn up the furnace as well. However, those thoughts were interrupted as Kuroko walked back into the bathroom, completely naked. Kagami couldn't hide a smirk even if he wanted to. Sure, most of the time he was a blushing goddamn mess when it came to things like this, but his boyfriend was absolutely beautiful and…well, this time he was damn well going to enjoy the view. 

Seemed like Kuroko had kind of caught onto the smirk he was wearing, offering him a small smile before he climbed in with him, his back facing him as he settled in, leaning back against Kagami's chest with a small sigh of his own. Kagami's arms gently wrapped around him, silently noting that somehow the bath seemed so much more warm and comfortable with Kuroko in it with him. 

Kuroko gave a soft, barely there hum, and Kagami leaned in and gently kissed his temple. "Better?" 

"Very much so." Kuroko said softly, leaning back a little more to nuzzle in at his neck. Kagami leaned into the action a little and closed his eyes. 

They were silent for a moment, just happy to exist in each other's space, somewhere warm and comfortable. Over the time they'd been together, Kagami was really starting to appreciate how comfortable their silences were, right alongside their conversations and even small arguments that they had from time to time. Words weren't always needed. Kagami wasn't that good with them anyway. 

"This is nice." Kuroko said in a dreamy sort of whisper, eventually breaking the comforting silence. Kagami smiled and hummed in agreement. 

"Yeah." He agreed, his voice also quiet against the tile of the room. Kagami lifted his head to look at Kuroko, who was now wearing a little bit of color on his cheeks, his eyes closed. Whether that color was from the warmth of the bath or just the fact that they were here together like this, Kagami wasn't totally sure, but what he did know is that it was insanely attractive. 

Without a second thought, Kagami leaned down and pressed several loving kisses down the side of Kuroko's neck down to his shoulder, getting something that Kagami would almost classify as a giggle in return, causing him to give a small smile against his partner's soft, pale skin in response. He hummed and placed a few more kisses over Kuroko's shoulder when he felt him reach back and run a hand through his hair, causing Kagami to sigh. 

This was perfect. It didn't even have to lead to anything else. Granted, Kagami wouldn't complain in the slightest if it did, but right now he was perfectly content with showering his boyfriend with affection while they both warmed up. Just the chance to have a moment like this was precious, especially with all the things he was sure they'd have to do next once Christmas break was over. He just wanted to take advantage of the time they had now, just like this. 

"Love you, Tetsuya." He whispered, lifting his head back up to lovingly nuzzle at Kuroko's jawline. 

"I love you too, Taiga." Kuroko whispered back. Kagami closed his eyes again, silently wishing they could just stay like this forever. 

They did stay like that for quite a bit. They talked a little, but most of the time in the bath was just spent cuddling and enjoying the fact that they were together. By the time they'd decided they were ready to get out, the water was going slightly lukewarm, and their fingertips had gone pruny, but Kagami had no complaints, and from what he could tell, neither did Kuroko. They both climbed out of the tub, drying off and wandering back into his bedroom, Kuroko grabbing one of his old t-shirts and pulling it on as Kagami threw on some underwear and sleep pants. Kagami didn't have a single complaint about Kuroko just borrowing one of his shirts like that. Kuroko…looked good in it. The shirt was obviously too big, the neck somewhat slipping off his shoulder, and damn if that didn't look adorable. 

Kuroko gave something of a yawn, stretching a little in the all-too-big-for-him t-shirt, and Kagami once again felt something inside him melt. He had no idea when his smaller partner had gotten so damn cute, but nowadays it seemed like he was just about every waking moment of the day to him. 

"Ready for bed?" Kagami asked softly. It was kind of late. They'd gotten in the bath long after dinner, so it was probably time for bed anyway. Kuroko nodded somewhat sleepily and Kagami smiled and pulled back the covers on the bed, making it so they could both get in. 

They climbed into bed, and just like that, Kuroko was back in his arms, cheek pressed against his chest as their legs tangled, Kagami's chin resting over soft, fluffy blue hair. He took a second to wrap the blankets around them both, preserving the warmth they had before settling in and holding his boyfriend close. He steadily rubbed Kuroko's back as they both grew more and more sleepy.

"Mmm. Taiga-kun?"

"Yeah, baby, what's up?"

"Do you want to go Christmas shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. I need to pick up something for Alex and Tatsuya." Kuroko too, but he was going to do that on a separate occasion, when Kuroko wouldn't find out what it was. 

"I need to pick some things up for my mother, my father, and my grandmother." Kuroko said, a soft yawn following. 

"Sure. We'll get up kinda early, I'll make breakfast, then we'll head out. Sound good?" 

"Sounds perfect." Kuroko hummed, and Kagami held him just a little tighter. 

"Taiga-kun?"

"Yeah?" 

"This is nice. Thank you." 

"No need to thank me." Kagami whispered. "The fact that you're right here with me is thank you enough." 

Sappy, but it was the truth. 

Kuroko nuzzled into him further in response, and Kagami noted that his own eyelids felt rather heavy, and that Kuroko's breathing was steadily becoming more and more even. They were both on the verge of sleep, and Kagami couldn't think of a better way to get there then just like this. 

"Goodnight, Tetsuya." He murmured as sleep continued to tug at the edges of his consciousness. "I love you." 

"Goodnight, Taiga-kun. I love you too." Kuroko murmured in return. 

It wasn't much longer before they were both asleep, completely warm and happy. 

To Kagami, there were few things better than this.


End file.
